I want you again
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio Hotel - B/T Lorsqu'à la rentrée Bill retrouve dans sa classe son coup de la veille, et que ce dernier veut remettre le couvert, l'ambiance devient tendue  dans tous le sens du terme


**I want you again**

La rentrée.

La journée la plus difficile de l'année, estimait Bill, surtout quand un reste de gueule de bois lui martelait les tempes et qu'il avait très peu dormi. Il se redressa sur le lit et soupira longuement, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs humides de transpiration. Il renifla, détestant se sentir sale, et jeta un regard désintéressé à la silhouette qui sortait de la salle de bain en lui adressant un vague signe de main. Il lui répondit vaguement et l'autre comprit le message implicite, disparaissant dans le couloir sans mot dire. La porte d'entrée claqua et Bill se laissa retomber à plat sur le matelas, soufflant encore. Il lui restait deux heures avant de poser un pied au lycée, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se blottir sous sa couette pour ne plus en ressortir.

Non, Bill n'était pas un lycéen révolté contre l'éducation, pire que ça, il était professeur. De français. Et c'était seulement sa deuxième année d'enseignement, de surcroit. Autant dire qu'il appréhendait sa première journée, et même sa première semaine. C'était dès les premières heures qu'il fallait imposer son autorité, tout en restant sympathique vis-à-vis des élèves. En résumé, c'était comme jouer à l'équilibriste sur un fil instable, il ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se produire, et surtout, sur qui il allait tomber comme élèves. Cette année, il avait récolté les classes de terminales, alors que la précédente il avait des secondes. Cela s'était d'ailleurs plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble, mais les secondes étaient plus impressionnables, même si les terminales étaient plus matures – du moins ils étaient sensés l'être – et cela sonnait plus comme un avantage que comme un inconvénient.

Il secoua la tête, il aviserait sur place, il ne servait à rien d'élucubrer des hypothèses dès maintenant, dans deux heures il serait fixé. Il délaissa ses couvertures et parcourut la chambre qui empestait la sueur et le sexe, lui tournant la tête. Il ouvrit les fenêtres en grand pour aérer et se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bain. Elle était propre, au moins il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un de crade, c'était déjà quelque chose de bien. Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de la douche et alluma un jet d'eau froide, qui le rafraichit instantanément et lui remit les idées en place.

Il se shampouina vigoureusement les cheveux tout en songeant à l'homme avec lequel il avait couché quelques heures auparavant. Enfin, « homme », c'était un bien grand mot, il devait être à peine majeur et Bill éprouva soudainement une grande culpabilité. Son amant d'une nuit devait avoir approximativement le même âge que ses élèves de cette année, ce qui n'était pas vraiment convenable pour un professeur respectable, songea-t-il. Il avait littéralement craqué, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à ramener une nouvelle personne chez lui chaque soir, mais il avait eu un immense besoin d'un exutoire pour évacuer son stress. Et l'autre s'était trouvé là, avec ses airs de séducteur, et de dominateur, et Bill avait eu envie de perdre le contrôle, alors il l'avait emmené chez lui.

Vraiment, il n'y avait aucun mal à ça, se rassura-t-il, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat, c'était des choses qui arrivaient souvent

Il éteignit le jet d'eau et enclencha son rituel du matin, séchage, habillage, coiffage, maquillage. Heureusement pour lui, le lycée dans lequel il enseignait était laxiste à la fois pour la tenue des élèves, et celles des professeurs. Au moins, il pouvait revêtir l'apparence avec laquelle il se sentait à l'aise pour enseigner, même s'il évitait les coiffures et maquillage trop extravagants. Il lissa simplement ses cheveux qui lui retombaient souplement sur les épaules, et entoura légèrement ses yeux de Khôl – non sans avoir oublié auparavant de vider un quart de son anticerne pour chaque œil.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, et hésita un moment, puis opta tout de même pour une de ses nombreuses paires de santiags, c'était la première qu'il avait acheté, et il les considérait comme ses porte-bonheurs. Il s'observa de haut en bas dans le large miroir et se sourit à lui-même. Il était assez satisfait, et il se sentait près à affronter cette longue journée.

Bill triturait nerveusement la chaine qui pendait à son cou, tout en dévorant le plus vite possible son croissant que lui avait aimablement offert sa collègue. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la salle des profs, et elle babillait gaiement, heureuse d'être là, contrairement à Bill qui sentait l'anxiété monter de plus en plus en lui. Il lécha les miettes qui collaient à ses doigts et expira durement. Tout irait pour le mieux, il n'y avait pas de raison pour le contraire.

Dans quelques minutes, les professeurs principaux auraient fini leur speech habituel, et ce serait à son tour d'aller voir sa première classe. Il consulta son emploi du temps fraichement imprimé et constata qu'il devait se rendre dans un autre bâtiment, à l'opposé du sien. Au deuxième étage en plus, histoire de l'ennuyer encore un peu.

La sonnerie retentit, et il se dirigea avec lassitude jusqu'à sa classe, traversant la cour et gravissant les deux escaliers, saluant des anciens élèves au passage, signe qu'il était quand même plutôt apprécié par ceux qui l'avaient eu l'année passée. Il atteignit enfin sa classe, et déverrouilla rapidement la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Les lycéens n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ce qui était chose fréquente, le lycée avait tendance à les faire voyager d'un bâtiment à l'autre sans pitié, et cela prenait parfois un certain temps de traverser tous les bâtiments.

Il retira sa veste en cuir, l'étendant sur le dossier de sa chaise, et posa son sac sur le bureau. A peine s'était-il assis, qu'un élève se présentait à la porte, lui demandant si il fallait entrer. Il répondit par l'affirmative, et un défilé d'élèves tous plus différent les uns que les autres s'engouffra dans la pièce en bavardant joyeusement. Certains le saluaient d'un « Bonjour Monsieur », il eut l'impression de prendre dix ans d'un coup. Il n'avait que vingt-quatre ans, tout de même ! Et depuis hier seulement, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle son meilleur ami Gustav l'avait entrainé en boite. Il avait du le regretter par la suite, étant donné qu'ils partageaient le même appartement, sa nuit avait du être assez bruyante. Il sourit à part lui-même, et se releva pour aller fermer la porte, estimant que tous ses élèves étaient arrivés.

Les cours de langues se faisaient à effectifs réduits, et une vingtaine d'élèves lui faisaient face, le fixant avant un air plus ou moins aimable. Il se racla discrètement la gorge et se lança.

« Bonjour à tous, je me présente, je suis Monsieur Kaulitz »

Il ne se retourna pas pour écrire son nom au tableau comme certains le faisaient, il trouvait ça particulièrement ridicule.

« Et je serais donc votre professeur de français pour cette année, comme vous le savez. » Il marqua une pause « Bien, je vais d'abord procéder à l'appel »

Il extirpa la fiche d'appel de son sac et s'assit sur le bureau, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

«Vous me dites si j'écorche votre prénom ou votre nom, bien sûr.

Andreas Braün ? »

Un blond platine leva la main et il continua d'appeler un par un tous les noms, essayant de retenir dès maintenant certains visages et arriva au dernier.

« Tom Trümper »

« Présent ! »

Bill frissonna au son de cette voix et chercha du regard l'élève interpellé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils tombèrent sur un jeune homme au dernier rang, qui tournait nonchalamment une de ses dreads entre ses doigts et arborait un sourire narquois. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure et Bill reporta immédiatement son regard sur la liste de noms, se sentant pâlir.

Il s'était attendu à tout, réellement à tout, sauf à ça et il chercha à reprendre contenance, toussotant avant de reprendre.

« Bien, vous voulez tous me sortir une feuille pour les renseignements habituels, donc, Nom, Prénom, date et lieu de naissance… »

Il releva un instant les yeux vers Tom qui le fixait et les détourna aussitôt, rosissant légèrement. Il pouvait encore nettement se représenter la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts, et se remémorer la force avec laquelle Tom l'avait pris.

« Nombre de frères et sœurs, leurs âges, et la profession de vos parents. Indiquez aussi si vous le souhaitez les situations particulières, divorce, décès… »

Pire encore, il se souvenait clairement de tout le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il se faisait pénétrer durement, précisément, rapidement. Il pouvait encore entendre les cris indécents qu'il avait poussés et il s'empêcha de gémir de honte.

« Ensuite vous m'indiquez votre moyenne en français de l'année dernière… »

Il ne savait pas comment il parvenait à paraitre naturel alors qu'il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, mais il poursuivit d'un ton détaché. L'heure fut la plus affreuse de sa vie, sans nul doute. Le regard de Tom pesait sur lui, le déshabillait, le transperçait et il réussit à grand peine à continuer son cours sans rien laisser paraitre.

Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie retentit, symbole de libération, il soupira un « vous pouvez sortir » avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. C'était une catastrophe, vraiment.

« Bill ? » fit une voix moqueuse, et l'interpellé leva les yeux pour le fusiller du regard.

« Je suis pas ton pote, alors tu m'appelles pas par mon prénom, merci »

Tom roula des yeux et s'assit sur le bureau.

« T'étais plus cool hier. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien on l'a même refait au moins une deuxième fois »

« Cesse de me tutoyer !» le réprimanda Bill, vérifiant anxieusement qu'ils étaient seuls dans la classe.

« J'ai adoré vous baiser, Monsieur » déclara le dreadé tout en effleurant la main de Bill.

« Arrête ça » siffla l'adulte en retirant vivement sa main.

« D'ailleurs, j'adorerais recommencer »

Tom se pencha en avant, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son professeur.

Bill plaqua une main sur son torse et le repoussa.

« Tu vas être en retard en cours » trancha-t-il

« J'ai une heure de libre. Ca nous laisse du temps… » Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de Bill qui recula vivement, en tombant presque de sa chaise.

« Hors de question ! Tu es trop jeune ! »

Tom haussa un sourcil, fier de lui.

« Alors si j'étais plus âgé il n'y aurait pas de problèmes ? »

« Si ! Tu es mon élève, je suis ton professeur, et c'est totalement impossible qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Maintenant, sors de cette classe ! » Ordonna le brun, perdant patience.

« Je vous plais, Monsieur, alors faites pas semblant » sourit Tom.

« Dégage ou je te colle en retenue, c'est compris ? »

Bill s'était levé de sa chaise et Tom fit de même, le défiant du regard.

« Tu résisteras pas » lança-t-il en avançant vers Bill « T'as trop aimé ça »

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du brun qui frissonna, et il souffla contre elles.

« Je te ferais à nouveau crier, et pas qu'une fois »

Et il tourna les talons, sortant de la classe, et abandonnant un Bill pétrifié derrière lui.

Le reste de la journée s'était étrangement déroulée sans embûche, et il avait miraculeusement réussi à ne pas croiser Tom dans les couloirs.

Il s'affala sur son canapé avec un grognement de rage et son colocataire s'installa instantanément à ses côtés.

« Un problème Bill ? » s'enquit-il.

« Tu vois le mec d'hier » commença Bill.

« Quoi, tu veux parler de celui qui m'a empêché de dormir - quoi que c'est plus tes cris que les siens qui m'ont tenu évei-… »

« Gus la ferme ! » s'énerva le brun « Oui, on sait tout les deux que je suis bruyant okay ? Là n'est pas la question. »

« Et bien quoi alors ? Tu veux le revoir ? T'es tombé sous son charme dévastateur et tu veux le demander en mariage ? »

« Gus ! » Répéta-t-il « Pas du tout. C'est juste que… il est dans une de mes classes. »

« Quoi ? Il est si jeune que ça ? » S'écria Gustav.

« Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, t'es un vrai ami tu sais. »

« Désolé »

Le blond entoura d'un bras les épaules de son ami et le rapprocha de lui.

« C'est pas si grave, si ? »

« Si ! » Bill posa sa tête contre son épaule « Il m'a fait des avances »

« Ignore-le »

Bill gémit « Il me plait »

« Alors couche avec lui »

« Mais c'est mon élève ! »

« Et bien t'as plus qu'à aller te pendre, que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Un lourd silence plana avant que Gustav ne le brise d'un ton inquiet.

« Je déconnais, hein ! » précisa-t-il « fais pas de connerie »

« Je ne vais pas me suicider Gus ! » s'exaspéra le brun « Tu peux pas rester sérieux deux secondes ? »

« Ecoute Bill, je peux rien pour toi. J'ai pas de remèdes contre l'attirance moi. Par contre j'en ai un contre la déprime, on sort ce soir ! »

« J'ai cours demain… » Soupira Bill « Mais si tu me fais un bon petit gâteau comme tu sais si bien les faire… »

Gustav souffla « va pour un fraisier » et se dirigea vers la cuisine « je t'interdis de mette un pied ici, tu serais capable de faire brûler le four par ta simple présence »

Bill ne répliqua rien, il savait que son ami n'avait pas tort, il était une vraie catastrophe en cuisine. Il se pencha et saisit son sac qui gisait sur le sol, farfouillant à l'intérieur pour en extirper une pochette rouge. Il l'ouvrit et sortit un tas de fiches, qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parcourir.

Il les feuilleta vite fait, ne regardant que les noms pour dénicher celle qui l'intéressait.

« Nom : Tom Trümper » lit-il à voix haute « date et lieu de naissance : 15 mars 1993 »

Il calcula mentalement et hurla « Quoi ? Il est même pas majeur ? Putain de merde !»

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, cherchant à analyser la situation.

Non seulement il avait couché avec un mineur, mais ensuite c'était son élève, et pour clore le tableau, quoi qu'il dise au principal intéressé, il était terriblement attiré par lui.

Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être après la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passée ensemble ? Il en frissonnait encore rien qu'à y penser.

Mais il ne pouvait pas retomber une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, ce serait malsain, extrêmement malsain même. Du détournement de mineur, et en plus, il risquerait de perdre son boulot.

Si ça se savait il était mal, très mal, et il se sentit soudainement nauséeux.

Il se dit qu'il avait raison de détester la rentrée, mais cette constatation ne le réjouit en rien et il serra les poings. Il n'avait plus qu'à se contrôler. Il n'était plus un adolescent aux hormones en folie, il pouvait très bien dire non, c'était lui l'adulte, après tout.

Le lendemain matin, première heure, Tom s'était placé au premier rang, celui qui était directement collé au bureau et Bill avait envie de se terrer sous celui-ci pour ne plus en ressortir. Cependant ce ne serait pas très professionnel comme attitude, de plus cela paraitrait étrange aux yeux des élèves, alors il fusilla discrètement Tom du regard avant d'enjoindre la classe à s'asseoir – d'ailleurs la moitié n'en avait pas attendu la permission pour le faire. Il renonça à son habitude de s'assoir sur le rebord du bureau et prit place sur sa chaise, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre l'adolescent et lui.

« Alors, je vais reprendre là où nous en étions hier. D'ailleurs, c'était au tour de qui de se présenter ? »

Faire se présenter les élèves en français, grand classique, mais qui ne trompait jamais. C'était le meilleur moyen de déceler ceux qui avaient de véritables difficultés, et d'évaluer le niveau moyen de la classe.

« C'était mon tour, Monsieur » fit-Tom en accentuant le dernier mot.

Bill s'empêcha de geindre et lui accorda la parole.

« _Alors, je m'appelle Tom, j'ai 17 ans » _Bill retint de justesse un grognement et Tom lui jeta un regard impénétrable.

« _J'habite à Hamburg, j'ai trois grands frères. J'aime jouer de la guitare, voir mes amis, m'amuser, et draguer les jolis hommes. »_ Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil alors que Bill manquait de s'étouffer.

« _Et je sais pas quoi dire d'autre »_ conclut-il.

« Hum » Bill chercha vite fait quelque chose à dire « C'est très bien, tu as un bon accent et tu n'as pas fait de fautes. A qui le tour ? »

Un autre élève prit la parole et il eut un mal fou à se concentrer sur son blabla dont, il devait bien l'avouer, il n'avait strictement rien à carrer. Le fait que Tom avait les yeux rivés sur lui ne l'aidait en rien, et il évita le plus possible son regard pénétrant. Il parvenait d'ailleurs très bien à l'ignorer superbement, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui demande de se présenter à son tour plus en détails, appuyé par les autres élèves.

Bill sourit à l'ensemble, excepté à Tom, et se lança.

« Et bien _que voulez-vous savoir ? _»

« _Quel âge avez-vous ? »_

_« 24 ans »_

« Wow vous les faites pas »

« Euh, merci » rougit-il.

« _Etes vous marié ? »_

_« Oulah, non »_ rit Bill _« ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes projets »_

_« Avez-vous une petite amie ? »_

_« Non, je suis célibataire »_

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Tom et il s'empêcha de loucher sur cette bouche qu'il savait pouvoir faire des merveilles.

_« Est-ce que vous être gay ? »_Tenta un élève, lançant un blanc dans la classe.

_« Cela ne vous regarde pas » _éluda aimablement Bill avec un sourire.

_« Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? »_

Bill s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que l'adolescent en face de lui le gratifiait d'un haussement de sourcil significatif.

« Bon ! Ca suffira pour les questions ! Et la réponse est non, Tom, bien évidemment ! »

La sonnerie résonna dans tout le lycée et les élèves se levèrent d'un même mouvement, s'empressant de quitter la salle le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de leur donner des devoirs. Comportement classique, de toute manière il n'avait pas prévu de le faire.

Evidemment, comme il s'en doutait, un seul élève trainait volontairement.

« Vraiment, monsieur, vous ne voulez pas coucher avec moi ? »

« Tom ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise non ? Je pense avoir été clair la dernière fois ! »

« Mais on l'a déjà fait, le mal est fait, alors ça changerait quoi, franchement ? »

« Sors Tom, j'ai des élèves qui attendent à la porte et j'aimerai pouvoir leur faire cours. » Bill coupa court à la discussion, énervant Tom qui se retira d'un air contrarié, bousculant les terminales qui attendaient dans le couloir au passage.

Bill fit signe à sa classe de rentrer et referma la porte après un dernier regard à la silhouette de Tom qui tournait au coin du couloir.

10h, pause café, bien méritée d'ailleurs, estimait-il. Alors qu'il touillait machinalement son café pourtant sans sucre, on toqua à la porte de la salle des professeurs. Il le sentait mal avant même qu'un collègue lui annonce qu'un élève voulait lui parler. Il hésita à moment à faire semblant d'être absent, mais se résigna et traina les pieds jusqu'à la porte.

« Tom. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien, vous me manquez, monsieur »

Bill souffla et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, vraiment, ça ne fait pas rire. »

« Je suis très sérieux » Tom pencha la tête sur le côté, le dévisageant « Je n'arrête pas de penser à vous, même si je vous avais pas eu en professeur je suis sûr que j'aurais essayé de vous retrouver. »

« Okay, là t'es flippant… »

Tom soupira « Je n'ai pas dit que c'était obsessionnel non plus ! Juste, j'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir qu'avec toi. »

Bill porta une main à son front, oubliant de s'offusquer du tutoiement « Tom… »

« Et ça me plairait de recommencer »

Et l'adolescent lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'en aller.

« Je suis pas dans la merde moi » songea amèrement Bill.

C'est avec un mélange de lassitude et de frustration que Bill rentra chez lui ce mardi après-midi. Gustav était encore à son travail, et il se sentait seul, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres amis à part lui. Il avait du mal à accorder totalement sa confiance aux gens, c'était la raison pour laquelle son cercle d'amis véritables se réduisait, en vérité, à une seule personne.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir, ne sachant que faire, et se décida à préparer son cours pour les jours à venir. Il n'avait pas la classe de Tom demain, et ça l'arrangeait grandement. Sauf que maintenant qu'il avait songé à lui, ses pensées ne voulaient plus s'en détourner. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Les lèvres de Tom, avides, qui dévoraient les siennes, ses doigts fins qui le parcouraient, lui envoyant des milliers de décharges électriques dans tout le corps, sa peau nue qui se pressait contre la sienne, et ses murmures contre son oreille, délicieusement indécents.

Bill se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, alors que son sexe durcissait, éveillé par les images exquisément érotiques qui envahissaient son esprit. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé, sa main déboutonna bientôt son jean et il le fit glisser juste suffisamment pour pouvoir libérer sa virilité tendue de son boxer trop étroit. Il frotta sa paume contre son gland et ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa propre verge et il entama un lent vas-et-viens qui se fit de plus en plus énergique. Il humidifia soigneusement deux doigts de sa deuxième main avant de les descendre au niveau de son intimité. Brusquement, il se pénétra des deux doigts en même temps et tout son corps se cambra. Il exécuta des vas-et-viens secs et rapides, se mordant violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'hurler le prénom qui lui venait à l'esprit, et enivrait tous ses sens.

Une porte grinça et Bill tomba du canapé en un grand « boum ». Il se rhabilla précipitamment et se rassit convenablement sur le canapé, prenant un air détaché tout en dissimulant son entrejambe sous un coussin.

« Oh Gus', déjà rentré ? » lança-t-il le plus innocemment.

« Bill ! Je pensais qu'on avait décidé que le salon était un territoire neutre sexuellement parlant ! T'exagères !» grommela le blond avant de prendre place à côté de Bill.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » s'offusqua le brun avec mauvaise foi.

Gustav lui jeta un regard lourd de sens et Bill rougit en se tassant davantage contre le dossier.

« Okay, désolé »s'excusa-t-il dans un soupir.

« Excuses acceptées. Mais juste, tu pensais à ton fameux élève, n'est-ce pas ? »

La couleur écarlate que prit le visage de Bill répondit pour lui.

« Je vois. Bon, »

Gustav se pencha vers son ami avec un air d'instigateur.

« Quand est-ce que tu couches avec lui ? »

« Gus ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, j'ai dit non, et ce sera non » s'offusqua Bill en posant ses mains à plat sur son torse pour le repousser.

« Mouais, tu parais peu crédible avec ce que t'as fais y'a quelques minutes à peine. D'ailleurs enlève ta main de là, je sais pertinemment où elle a trainée, c'est assez crade. »

Bill s'exécuta et reposa sagement ses doigts sur ses genoux, se perdant dans la contemplation de ceux-ci. Il savait que son ami avait raison, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça, c'était mal, vraiment, vraiment mal, se persuada-t-il.

« Bill, mine de rien je suis sérieux. Ca fait que deux jours et tu ne penses qu'à ça. Je le sais, c'est inscrit sur ton visage, et je pense que tu devrais pas te prendre la tête avec ça. Vous avez couchés ensemble une fois, et vous voulez tout le deux le refaire encore. Alors, où est le problème ? Ca ne regarde que vos fesses. »

« Je ne peux pas. » gémit pitoyablement Bill « J'ai pas le droit »

« Y'a pas de loi qui stipule précisément que Bill et Tom n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de rapport sexuels, à ce que je sache ! » Gustav éleva le ton, passablement exaspéré par l'attitude assez pathétique de son colocataire.

« C'est du détournement de mineur merde ! » s'énerva Bill encore plus fort.

« Le mineur il s'est détourné tout seul, alors arrête tes conneries ! Tu l'as pas attiré avec des bonbons à ce que je sache ? »

« Occupe-toi de ton cul okay ? Merde j'ai encore le droit de baiser avec qui je veux ! »

« Justement ! Tu te fous de moi là ou t'es con ? »

« Va te faire foutre ! » hurla Bill, se levant du canapé et traversant le salon à toute vitesse pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte au passage.

Il s'adossa contre le mur et glissa le long de celui-ci, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée. C'était seulement le deuxième jour de l'année scolaire, et Tom lui faisait déjà perdre le contrôle.

Ce premier mercredi de cours, Bill fut d'une humeur exécrable, heureusement il n'avait qu'une seule classe ce matin là, et les dégâts furent donc limités, même si ses pauvres élèves avaient subi une heure de cours particulièrement éprouvante. Son irritation augmenta encore d'un cran lorsque, en traversant le hall, il percuta un certain lycéen dreadé.

« Désolé Monsieur. Visiblement, nos corps sont destinés à se rencontrer » sourit Tom.

Il reçut un regard haineux pour toute réponse, le laissant figé au milieu du hall alors que Bill s'éloignait à grands pas, le snobant délibérément. La lourde porte d'entrée se referma sur lui et Tom papillonna des yeux, surpris, avant de sourire vicieusement.

« Il est sexy quand il est en colère. »

De son côté, Bill fulminait toujours quand il enfila son casque et chevaucha sa moto noire. Il fit vrombir le moteur, se détendant un peu, et s'engagea rapidement sur la route, se faufilant entre deux voitures qui le klaxonnèrent. Il roulait vite, voir beaucoup trop vite, mais il se sentit mieux, grisé par la sensation de vitesse. Il quitta la ville et bientôt le vent claqua contre son corps, lui remettant les idées en ordre. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, et il accéléra encore, sentant le stress s'envoler pour laisser place à cette douce euphorie qui l'envahissait dès qu'il s'évadait quelques instants très vite et très loin de la source de ses problèmes.

Ses pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit et il les envoya valser, se laissant juste porter par la vitesse.

Bill s'étira de tout son long, détendant ses muscles crispés par leur position prolongée sur la moto. Il retira sa veste en cuir et la pendit au porte-manteau à droite de la porte avant de pénétrer plus avant dans l'appartement. Un coup d'œil en direction du salon lui permit d'apprendre que Gustav était déjà rentré, et il soupira. Aller le voir, ou l'éviter ?

Bill ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Gustav, mais il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver avec ses insinuations plus qu'explicites sur Tom, et il préféra s'enfermer directement dans sa chambre, estimant que ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser.

Il s'assit à son bureau et sortit son emploi du temps qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore. Il constata qu'il avait la classe de Tom le lendemain, et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait préparé strictement aucun cours, étant toujours en retard et préférant fonctionner au feeling, et il n'avait aucune motivation pour travailler. Parfois, il se demandait pour quelle raison tordue il avait voulu devenir prof.

Il noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval informe et se mit au travail, ignorant les coups frappés contre sa porte.

« _Bonjour_ » déclara Bill en entrant dans la classe « _Asseyez-vous_ _»_

A peine le cours avait-il débuté que le regard de Tom pesait sur lui, et il l'ignora superbement, fouillant dans son sac.

« On va regarder un film… »

Des exclamations de joie retentirent et il sourit, il avait parfaitement conscience que c'était plus le fait de ne pas travailler que de regarder un film en français qui les réjouissait tant, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il avait été pareil. De plus, il avait tout simplement eu la flemme de préparer son cours hier, et il avait choisi la solution de facilité. Solution qui, au passage, contentait tout le monde.

« Vous réjouissez pas trop vite, vous serez interrogé dessus, alors évitez de profiter de l'obscurité pour dormir »

« C'est en français Monsieur ? » interrogea Andreas et Bill roula des yeux.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a une question stupide ou je peux lancer le film ? »

Personne ne répondit et il se dirigea vers le téléviseur, insérant le dvd.

« Quelqu'un peut éteindre la lumière et fermer les stores – si c'est possible vu qu'ils sont tous à moitié cassés »

La salle s'assombrit alors que le film « Les Choristes » débutait, un silence relatif se fit et Bill retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau. Il résista à la tentation de s'affaler sur la table pour récupérer de sa nuit agitée, et étira ses longues jambes, cherchant à les désengourdir. Ses pieds en heurtèrent d'autre et il put enfin constater que dans cette classe, le bureau n'avait pas de fond.

Ses yeux se relevèrent et croisèrent ceux de Tom qui lui adressa un haussement de sourcil significatif. Bill replia immédiatement ses jambes, maudissant la personne qui avait élaboré le placement des tables et collé la première rangée tout contre le bureau. Il fusilla l'adolescent du regard et fit mine de s'intéresser au film qu'il avait déjà visionné une dizaine de fois, et qui commençait à le lasser, à force.

De longues minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles le regard de Tom le transperçait littéralement, et il remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Une chose non identifiée frôla sa cheville et il sursauta vivement, avant de tourner une nouvelle fois son visage vers celui de Tom lorsque la chose se révéla être un pied. Un pied nu, qui remonta vicieusement le long de son mollet, lui provoquant un frisson irrésistible qui parcourut lentement son corps entier. Le regard sombre de Tom l'électrifiait, et il ne protesta pas lorsque les orteils se faufilèrent sous le tissu de son jean, caressant directement sa peau douce. Au contraire, il avança discrètement son siège, se rapprochant le plus possible du bureau et surtout de son élève qui fit de même.

Le pied fut bientôt bloqué par le jean trop serré et changea de direction, s'aventurant sur la cuisse ferme, explorant de plus en plus loin, et se rapprochant dangereusement d'une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Bill qui s'éveillait lentement, mais sûrement. Bill se tortilla, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang lorsque Tom pressa son sexe. Leurs yeux étaient toujours plongés les uns dans les autres, et le reste des élèves disparut complètement de l'esprit de Bill quand Tom malaxa durement son érection, satisfait de sentir son professeur réagir à ses avances. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que Tom, et il sourit bêtement dans le vide quand il comprit que son élève tentait de défaire sa braguette avec ses orteils, action difficile, voir impossible.

Le frottement contre sa virilité était des plus agréables, et il retint de justesse un gémissement alors que le plaisir montait en lui.

La sonnerie retentit brusquement, faisant presque hurler Bill de surprise. La jambe de Tom retourna à sa place initiale et il reprit doucement ses esprits, rougissant quand il assimila ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se prit la tête entre les mains alors que ses terminales s'empressaient de quitter la salle. Quelqu'un coupa la télévision, reposa le dvd juste devant lui, et Bill redressa la tête vers Tom qui se penchait dangereusement vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'ils étaient si proches que déjà une bouche chaude se pressait contre la sienne, alors qu'une main s'enroulait autour de sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se reculer.

Il ne résista pas, il ne le pouvait pas, pas quand son corps était encore excité et que la langue de Tom s'infiltrait de force entre ses lèvres. Il pivota sur sa chaise, encerclant les jambes de Tom des siennes pour le forcer à se rapprocher davantage de lui, et agrippa ses épaules. Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs bouches se dévoraient, mordaient, suçotaient, les mains de Bill glissaient sur le torse de Tom, et celles de Tom tiraient sur les cheveux de Bill. Ce dernier lâcha un gémissement lorsque l'adolescent délaissa ses lèvres pour lécher sa gorge, l'obligeant à pencher la tête le plus en arrière possible.

Il sentit les dents de Tom mordiller sa peau en même temps qu'il entendit des coups frappés à la porte, et il lui fallut quelques secondes de réaction avant de repousser Tom, si violemment que ce dernier dut se rattraper de justesse au bureau pour ne pas s'affaler lamentablement sur le carrelage.

« Ent-rez » bégaya Bill tout en tentant de se recomposer une allure normale.

« Ah Bill, je t'ai cherché partout » s'exclama une de ses collègues, nommée Chloé, en pénétrant dans la pièce, avant de se stopper en apercevant Tom.

« Oh, désolée, je dérange peut être » s'excusa-t-elle.

« C'est rien, nous avions justement fini de…discuter » sourit Bill, bien que mal à l'aise.

Tom hocha la tête et s'empressa de quitter la salle, après un dernier sourire narquois à son enseignant.

« Bill, tu n'as pas le droit de rester seul avec un élève la porte fermée, tu sais ? » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Oh je t'en prie, franchement j'ai une tête à harceler mes élèves ? » soupira Bill tout en faisant son possible pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. « Bref tu me cherchais pour quoi ? »

« Faut que je te parle à propos du voyage à Paris, bientôt. »

Bill n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant, avec Tom. Ils auraient très bien pu se faire surprendre, et c'est ce que Bill redoutait le plus. Il se haïssait d'avoir réagi comme un tel idiot, et se promit de respecter la décision qu'il avait prise plus tôt, celle d'avoir avec Tom une relation de professeur à élève normale.

Etait-ce si compliqué ?

Oui, Tom était beau, séduisant, et tout ce qu'il y avait de sexy, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour outrepasser le fait qu'il soit son élève encore mineur ? Théoriquement, il était d'accord sur le fait que non, mais en pratique, ses hormones avaient tendance à s'affoler dès qu'il le voyait, ce qui était problématique, il devait bien l'admettre, surtout que le principal intéressé prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire des avances.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire, et il espérait sincèrement réussir à s'y tenir.

La porte d'entrée claqua et il se tassa sur le canapé sur lequel il était assis. Il ne s'était toujours pas réconcilié avec Gustav, et il détourna volontairement son regard du côté opposé à celui duquel son ami venait d'entrer.

« Bill » soupira ce dernier « Tu boudes encore »

« Je ne boude pas ! » rétorqua l'interpellé en croisant ses bras sur son torse « J'attends tes excuses, c'est différent »

Il sentit Gustav s'asseoir à ses côtés, et daigna tourner ses yeux vers lui.

« Bill, je n'ai fais que dire la vérité. Ne m'en veux pas pour ça, c'est mon rôle d'ami. »

« Ton rôle d'ami ce serait pas plutôt de m'empêcher de faire des choses stupides ? » dit aigrement Bill.

« Justement. Ce que tu fais est stupide, je trouve » remarque le blond en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Ca virera à la torture hormonale avant la fin du mois, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose »

« On s'est embrassé » lança Bill, de but en blanc « Tout à l'heure»

Gustav retint de justesse un sourire victorieux et demanda, intéressé.

« Comment s'est arrivé ? »

Bill nicha son visage contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami « Je sais pas, il m'a fait du pied pendant le film, et ça a réussi à me chauffer. Juste ça, Gus, et entouré d'une vingtaine d'élève en plus ! Et à la fin du cours c'est juste arrivé, il m'a embrassé et j'ai plus que répondu. Dans la salle de classe ! N'importe qui aurait pu nous surprendre, c'est n'importe quoi ! Et Chloé est arrivée, je suis sûre qu'elle a trouvé ça suspect ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi si elle raconte tout ? Je suis foutu ! »

« Déjà tu vas te calmer, ça sert à rien de t'affoler pour rien, je doute qu'elle ait des soupçons, et au pire, du peu que je la connais, je peux t'assurer qu'elle dira rien. » le tempéra Gustav « Ensuite, tu vas me dire ce que tu comptes faire maintenant. »

« Comme si de rien n'était. Je vais me comporter comme un prof normal, et l'ignorer totalement, c'est ce qui a de mieux, pour tout le monde. » Déclara Bill, sûr de lui.

« On verra bien, j'ai des gros doutes sur ta décision, mais c'est à toi de voir. Sache juste que, comme d'habitude, je serais toujours là, aussi longtemps que possible. »Promit-il.

Bill releva son regard reconnaissant vers son ami « Merci »

Lundi, 8 heures tapantes, une sonnerie stridente résonnait dans toute la pièce, faisant presque hurler Bill de frustration. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quatre heures – c'était le cas – et n'était nullement motivé pour entamer cette deuxième semaine de cours. Il éteignit son réveil d'un coup de poing rageur, et rabattit sa couette sur son visage pour dissimuler la lumière du jour qui pénétrait par les interstices des volets.

« Bill ! »

Il sentit qu'on tirait ses couvertures et qu'on secouait vivement son bras.

« Debout, grouille toi il est neuf heures et demi ! »

Bill se redressa vivement sur son lit, ouvrant des yeux ronds.

« Neuf heures et demi ? » répéta-t-il stupidement « Quoi ? »

« Ouais, alors bouges tes fesses, je dois aller bosser moi » lui ordonna Gustav en s'éloignant déjà.

Bill entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et tergiversa un moment, envisageant sérieusement l'idée de se rendormir, avant de réaliser réellement la situation. S'il ne bougeait pas maintenant, il allait être en retard, largement en retard et il bondit hors du lit pour se précipiter sur la douche. Froide. Hurlements.

Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil du Lycée au moment où la sonnerie de dix heures retentissait, il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait réussi à être prêt en vingt minutes. Bon, ses cheveux étaient attachés de manière informe, il s'était lavé à l'eau froide, n'avait pas mis de fond de teint, avait pioché ses vêtements au hasard et avait sauté dans une paire de converses non lacées, mais quand même, c'était un réel exploit.

Il se pressa tout de même dans les couloirs et les escaliers, atteignant sa classe, devant laquelle ses terminales l'attendaient plus ou moins patiemment. Il déverrouilla et les fit entrer, pénétrant à leur suite dans la pièce.

La première personne qu'il vit en s'installant derrière son bureau fut Tom, évidemment. Il avait presque réussi à oublier son existence, dans la folie du matin, mais maintenant il ne pouvait sincèrement pas ignorer les regards pleins de sous entendus que ce dernier lui lançait. Il toussota, fit mine de farfouiller dans son sac, avant de relever les yeux vers sa classe, essayant de regarder par-dessus Tom, heureux, à cet instant, d'être plus grand que lui.

« Bien, il me semble qu'il reste une partie du film à visionner » déclara-t-il en se levant « Quelqu'un se souvient d'où on en était ? » interrogea-t-il tout en lançant le dvd.

Le film démarré au bon chapitre, il se rassit, reculant prudemment sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve contre le tableau, assez éloigné de Tom pour éviter toute tentative de ce dernier pour lui ''faire du pied''. Rassuré, il riva son regard sur le téléviseur, bien décidé à ne pas jeter un seul coup d'œil à son élève. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et essaya de ne pas frissonner sous le regard brûlant qu'il sentait courir sur son corps.

De longues minutes passèrent, et les yeux de Tom n'avaient cessé de le fixer intensément. Il remua sur sa chaise, avant d'oser tourner son visage vers celui de son élève. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendu, avant de porter un stylo à ses lèvres, les enroulant autour. Il entreprit de suçoter le bout, et Bill se crispa, ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette bouche pulpeuse.

Tom cessa soudainement son manège, le gratifiant d'un sourire satisfait, et Bill rougit, détournant son regard.

Bill salua les derniers professeurs qu'il restait dans la salle qui leur était réservée, avant de sortir dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers les toilettes qui leur étaient réservés. Il fouillait dans son sac rempli de choses inutile, cherchant désespérément la clé, lorsque qu'on lui tapota l'épaule.

Il soupira et se retourna, tombant nez-à-nez face à Tom.

« Un problème ? »

« Plus pour longtemps » répondit mystérieusement l'adolescent alors que Bill venait enfin de dénicher sa clé au fond de son sac. Tom lui prit des mains et entreprit d'ouvrir lui-même la porte, avant de faire basculer Bill dans l'espace étroit.

Il verrouilla la porte sous les cris outrés de Bill et le plaqua contre le mur, plaçant une main de chaque côté de son visage.

« Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Tom le dévisagea sérieusement, tout en calant une de ses jambes entre les siennes.

« J'ai envie de toi Bill, arrête de me fuir, c'est inutile »

« Pour la millième fois, Tom, je ne coucherai pas avec toi ! »

« Ah ouais, tu crois ? » chuchota Tom contre ses lèvres « Parce que c'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes » termina-t-il en glissant ses mains sous la ceinture de son jean, chatouillant le creux de ses hanches avec ses pouces.

De sa langue, il vint titiller son lobe d'oreille, lui tirant un long frisson incontrôlé.

« Arrête » geignit Bill.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser, mais le toucher de Tom était parfaitement calculé pour lui faire perdre tête, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son t-shirt. Le dreadé avait visiblement une très bonne mémoire, et avait retenu les points les plus sensibles du corps de Bill, le rendant faible sous ses caresses en très peu de temps. Bill se débattait légèrement, gémissant lorsque la main de Tom se faufila directement dans son boxer, s'enroulant autour de son sexe qui commençait à s'éveiller.

« Non ! Tom ! Non ! » Supplia Bill, mais même à son oreille cette protestation sonnait faux.

Il n'essayait même plus de repousser Tom, totalement soumis aux caresses de ce dernier sur sa virilité maintenant dure. Tom défit sa braguette de sa main libre, abaissant son jean, puis son boxer, et s'agenouilla devant Bill, soufflant doucement sur son sexe.

« Non » répéta Bill, très peu convaincu.

Tom le prit entièrement en bouche, sans prévenir, et Bill rejeta la tête en arrière, plaçant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements.

« Oh Oui » murmura-t-il, presque honteux devant sa faiblesse.

Il pouvait sentir Tom sourire autour de sa verge, et il couina brusquement. Son amant venait de le pénétrer d'un doigt, et Bill ouvrit grand la bouche, respirant avec saccades. Tom l'aspira au fond de sa bouche tout en tournant son doigt en lui, le rendant fébrile.

Bill se mordit la main jusqu'au sang lorsque l'index de Tom heurta violemment sa prostate.

Il ne pensait plus correctement, uniquement guidé par le désir incongru qu'il avait pour l'adolescent, et il ne pensa à protester lorsque celui-ci entra un deuxième doigt en lui. Il lui était complètement soumis, et le pire, c'est que ça lui plaisait.

Il gémissait maintenant des « oui » à n'en plus finir, s'empalant de lui-même sur les doigts de Tom. Il allait très sûrement se faire baiser par un de ses élèves dans les toilettes des profs du lycée, mais cela ne le préoccupait même plus, alors que Tom suçait exquisément son gland entre ses lèvres.

Au contraire, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, et lorsque Tom se retira de lui, il grogna de frustration.

Tom sortit un préservatif de sa poche, souriant fièrement devant l'air impatient de Bill qui déboutonna son baggy, le faisant tomber à ses pieds.

Bill l'observa abaisser son boxer et enfiler la protection, le regard noir de désir.

Tom retourna Bill contre le mur, et ce dernier écarta outrageusement les jambes.

Tom plaça une main sur la hanche de Bill, et l'autre sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses futurs cris de plaisir. Il avait aussi retenu que Bill était quelqu'un de bruyant, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'alerter tout le lycée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il colla son torse contre le dos de Bill, glissant son sexe entre ses cuisses, avant d'appuyer son gland contre son entrée. Il s'enfonça lentement en lui, jurant en retrouvant cette sensation de chaleur et cette étroitesse qui l'avaient déjà rendu fou la dernière fois. Bill se crispa légèrement, et Tom enroula sa main autour de sa verge, le caressant pour le détendre alors qu'il était complètement en lui.

Bill roula des hanches, lui tirant un gémissement, et Tom entama un mouvement de vas-et-viens en lui. Sa bouche se perdit contre sa nuque alors qu'il le prenait de plus en plus vite et fort. Il entendait les cris étouffés de Bill tandis que lui-même se faisait violence pour ne pas crier, mordant quelque fois la nuque de son amant. Bill se resserrait et se desserrait autour de lui, et c'était purement délicieux.

Des décharges d'adrénaline parcouraient leurs deux corps brûlant, et ils savaient tout deux qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à venir. Tom se retira soudainement de Bill et le retourna, plaquant son dos contre le mur et soulevant ses cuisses pour qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il l'embrassa brutalement et le pénétra d'un coup, frappant sa prostate et le faisant hurler contre ses lèvres. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, tremblant de plaisir, et Bill jouit violement, vibrant autour de Tom qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état, effectuant un dernier vas-et-viens en lui avant de venir à son tour.

Bill resta appuyé contre le mur, haletant, alors que Tom se rhabillait vivement, essuyant avec un sourire le sperme de son amant qui coulait sur son t-shirt.

« Je te l'avais dit que tu craquerais » déclara-t-il et Bill l'ignora superbement, enfilant son boxer et son pantalon.

Tom déverrouilla la porte, avant de lui lancer.

« Oh, et évite de t'en vouloir pour ça »

Et il partit, laissant derrière lui un Bill qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seule petite semaine pour craquer, et il se trouvait pitoyable.

Bill se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant bruyamment. Il fallait qu'il aille prendre une douche, mais il n'en avait même pas la motivation, alors tant pis s'il sentait la sueur et le sexe. Ce ne serait qu'une mauvaise chose de plus à son actif.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Gustav en s'asseyant à ses côtés, ayant remarqué son air assez perdu.

Bill releva ses yeux vers les siens, et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai juste baisé avec Tom au lycée… »

Le blond retint un sourire et posa une main sur son épaule.

«Et tu culpabilises. » affirma-t-il.

« Evidemment ! J'me suis laissé complètement faire, bordel, je suis pathétique »

« T'es juste un homme, et il est à ton goût. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te prendre la tête »

« J'arrive pas à être comme toi Gus', tu sais que je suis prise de tête » souffla Bill.

« Et bien, vis un peu pour une fois. Attends, il baise bien au moins ? »

Bill roula des yeux avant de répondre. « Evidemment, tu me prends pour qui ? »

Gustav gloussa avant de poursuivre. « Bien. Y'a un mec sexy qui veut faire des folies avec ton corps et te faire voir les étoiles, et toi tu cèdes. Y'a rien d'anormal là-dedans, ce n'est pas si dramatique. »

Le brun grogna. « De toute façon maintenant c'est fait, alors… »

« Jamais deux sans trois » remarqua le blond, l'air de rien.

« Tu crois qu'il va recommencer à me courir après ? »

« T'aimerais bien ? » interrogea Gustav avec un sourire.

Bill se mordit la langue, rougissant légèrement. « En fait, je.. »

« Allez dit-le » sourit Gustav.

« Ca fait un bien fou de se sentir désiré » avoua-t-il

« Ouais, et je pense aussi que t'as sérieusement besoin d'être bien baisé ! »

« Gus ! » s'insurgea Bill en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Mais enfin ça va plus ? »

« Ca faisait combien de temps que t'avais pas couché avec un mec avant lui ? »

« Ahem » Bill se racla la gorge. « Je ne vois pas le rapport »

« T'es un jeune homme super mignon, et je veux te voir profiter de la vie parce que… »

Bill posa une main sur la sienne « Okay. T'as surement raison. » Il lui sourit doucement. « J'vais me prendre moins la tête » promit-il.

Gustav avait toujours eu le don de lui faire dédramatiser les situations, et surtout de lui apprendre à profiter du temps présent, qu'il savait parfois bien trop court.

Le lendemain matin, Bill fit entrer les élèves de la classe de Tom avec un soupçon d'appréhension. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'avouer, mais il serait plutôt vexé si Tom ne s'intéressait plus du tout à lui. Il vit justement celui-ci passer devant lui en effleurant volontairement sa cuisse avec sa main, et Bill sourit tout en refermant derrière lui la porte de la classe.

« Bien, nous allons donc travailler sur une des séquences du film » annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la télévision. Il inséra le dvd dans le lecteur puis s'assit à son bureau.

Presque immédiatement, il sentit un pied venir cogner contre le sien et il lança à Tom un discret regard menaçant.

Le cours s'écoula normalement, et Tom resta encore une fois le dernier dans la salle de classe. Il se leva et se rapprocha de Bill qui était toujours assis sur sa chaise.

« Vous n'allez pas recommencer à me repousser quand même ? » demanda-t-il tout en frôlant sa joue avec son doigt.

Bill sourit. « Hum, à ton avis ? »

« Mon avis est qu'il ne faut pas se compliquer la vie, je te veux, tu me veux, et on est incroyablement compatible sexuellement. Je ne vois aucun problème »

« Ferme la porte » ordonna Bill et Tom s'exécuta en haussant un sourcil.

« Il ne peut rien se passer si tu n'apprends pas la discrétion Tom, je ne peux pas me permettre de gâcher ma carrière pour une histoire de cul. »

« Mais quel cul ! » releva Tom avec un air rêveur.

Bill se leva de sa chaise avec un regard de braise. Il enroula un de ses bras autour de la nuque de Tom, rapprochant leurs visages.

« Tu me proposes quoi ? » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Que me vaut ce brutal changement d'attitude ? » demanda Tom avec un sourire en coin.

« Y'a que les abrutis qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées, tu vois ? » Fit-il sur un ton aguicheur.

« Hum. Tant que ça me profite, je suis plus que ravi » affirma Tom en posant délibérément ses mains sur les fesses de son professeur.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » releva Bill en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Du sexe » déclara Tom en le faisant reculer jusqu'au bureau « Sans prise de tête ».

Les genoux de Bill se plièrent sous l'impact et il se retrouva assis sur le bureau.

« Ca me semble tout à fait convenable comme proposition » dit Bill alors que Tom le poussait pour qu'il s'allonge sur le bureau. « Attends ! »

« Quoi encore ? » maugréa Tom.

« J'ai cours ! » s'alarma Bill, le repoussant gentiment, se levant du bureau. « Et faut aussi que t'ailles en cours, d'ailleurs ! »

L'adolescent grogna fortement et Bill lui vola un baiser avant de le faire sortir de la classe.

« On se revoit plus tard » lui souffla-t-il discrètement à l'oreille avant de dire à ses élèves d'entrer dans la salle.

Gustav avait raison, cela faisait un bien fou de mettre du piquant dans sa vie. Surtout assaisonné d'un soupçon d'interdit et d'une bonne dose d'orgasme.

Bill traversait un couloir, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres lorsqu'il se sentit tiré par le bras et plaqué contre le mur d'un passage adjacent.

Il cria sous la surprise et gratifia Tom d'une tape sur le crâne et d'un regard sévère.

« Ca va pas la tête ? J'ai dit quoi ? »

« Discrétion, je sais. Mais y'a personne. » Rétorqua Tom en plissant des yeux. « T'étais vraiment sérieux tout à l'heure ? Tu me repousses plus ? » S'enquit-il.

« Hum, j'ai peut-être encore besoin de tester la marchandise pour être sûr. » susurra Bill.

« Oh je me fais pas de soucis là-dessus » répliqua le dreadé avec un sourire fier « T'es libre là ? »

« Disons que j'ai fini mes cours »

« Je te propose d'effectuer le test maintenant »

« Quoi, contre ce mur ? » railla Bill.

« J'aimerais bien. Mais non. T'es prof, t'as bien accès à une quelconque salle. »

Bill le regarda avec un air narquois.

« Si ça te dérange pas j'ai bien envie de quelque chose de confortable » lança-t-il avec dédain. « Malheureusement je n'ai pas les moyens de te ramener chez moi ce soir, alors ça devra attendre demain » termina-t-il, heureux de le frustrer un peu.

« Bordel ! » jura Tom « T'as de la chance d'être aussi sexy… »

« Je sais me faire désirer » murmura-t-il contre son oreille. « Alors, on se revoit demain ! » lança-t-il avant de partir à grands pas, satisfait de l'entendre râler derrière lui.

« Déjà de retour ! » s'exclama Gustav en le voyant rentrer dans le salon. « Tu n'as donc pas suivi mes conseils ? »

« Hey ! Y'a pas de mal à attendre un peu. On est pas obligé de se sauter dessus comme des bêtes sauvages… » Expliqua Bill.

« Mouais » fit Gustav sur un ton peu convaincu. « Juste au cas-où, je suis pas là demain après-midi… »

« Que tu sois là ne me déranges pas tu sais »

« Exhibitionniste ! Moi tes cris de pucelles me dérangent ! » Répliqua le blond et Bill rit, habitué à cette remarque.

Bill n'avait pas Tom en cours le mercredi matin, et alors qu'il chevauchait sa moto, il se demanda comment ils allaient faire pour se retrouver quelque part. Puis il se dit qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Tom pour cela, vu qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à coucher encore avec lui.

Tom se trouvait justement à l'entrée du parking réservé aux professeurs, guettant l'arrivée de Bill bien qu'il ne sache pas du tout avec quel véhicule il venait au lycée. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et plissa des yeux lorsqu'il entendit et vit une moto noir ralentir et entrer dans le parking. La silhouette du conducteur lui était familière, et il ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant son professeur de français stopper le véhicule et en descendre.

Tom se dirigea vers lui alors que Bill retirait son casque, faisant virevolter ses cheveux pour les remette en place.

« Bill ! » appela Tom et l'interpellé se retourna vers lui.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps » ironisa-t-il avec un sourire.

« Ca explique les vestes en cuir » déclara l'adolescent, songeur, en désignant la moto d'un geste de la main.

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas mes vestes ? »

«J'adore tes vestes » rétorqua Tom en attrapant les pans de la veste de Bill, le tirant vers lui. « Tu crois que tu pourrais ne garder que ça sur ton corps nu quand on couchera ensemble ? »

Bill le repoussa gentiment. « Je ne pense pas, et je n'ai pas envie que tu me l'abimes »

« J'pourrais au moins grimper sur ton engin ? La moto je parle »

« Je ne relèverais même pas cette blague totalement naze, et sinon, oui, si tu veux que je te ramène chez moi après les cours. » il termina sa phrase en la susurrant au creux de son oreille.

« Hum, sérieux ? » s'exclama Tom en frissonnant.

« Quoi tu te défiles maintenant ? » dit Bill en caressant le torse de Tom avec le dos de sa main.

« Pas le moins du monde. »

« Alors on se retrouve à midi au coin de la rue là-bas » déclara l'adulte en tendant son bras dans la direction indiquée. « A tout à l'heure » lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner de lui à grands pas, la sonnerie de début des cours retentissant déjà.

Tom jura alors qu'il fallait qu'il fasse le tour du bâtiment pour atteindre l'entrée des élèves.

« J'ai le droit de te tripoter quand tu conduis ? » questionna Tom tout en enfilant le casque que Bill lui avait donné.

« Si tu veux mourir, oui » répliqua ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel tout en s'installant sur la moto. « Allez grimpe »

Tom ne se fit pas prier et s'assit derrière Bill, agrippant sa taille avec un sourire.

« C'est parti » s'écria-t-il et Bill démarra brusquement, le faisant crier.

L'adulte rit tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de Tom se crisper sur ses hanches.

Après quelques minutes de trajet ils atteignirent l'immeuble de Bill, et ce dernier rangea la moto dans le garage qui leur était attribué avant de guider Tom jusqu'à son appartement.

« Bon, tu connais déjà hein » lança-t-il tout en jetant sa veste sur le canapé.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens »

« Quel dommage ! » ironisa le brun « Allons donc revisiter la chambre, veux-tu ? »

« Ton coloc' est pas là ? » questionna Tom en observant la pièce.

« Nan. » répondit Bill « On a l'appartement pour nous tout seul » rajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « Tu te ramènes ou quoi ? »

« J'arrive » chantonna Tom en joignant le geste à la parole. « T'as même pas refait ton lit, ah bah bien ! » le taquina-t-il et Bill lui tira la langue.

« A quoi ça sert ? » rétorqua-t-il avant de se placer devant lui, et Tom le poussa pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le lit.

Il grimpa à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, son visage surplombant le sien. Il se pencha en avant et captura ses lèvres, entamant directement un baiser profond, s'amusant avec la langue et le piercing de Bill. Celui-ci gémit légèrement en pressant davantage sa bouche contre la sienne, ses mains glissant le long du corps de son amant.

Tom brisa le baiser et sourit « Prêt pour le décollage ? »

« Oh Tom, ferme-la » soupira Bill avant d'inverser leur position s'agenouillant au dessus de lui et retirant son propre t-shirt.

« Hum » gémit Bill en signe de contentement alors que Tom se rallongeait à côté de lui.

« C'est bon, je suis engagé en tant qu'amant officiel ? » interrogea Tom en prenant appui sur ses coudes.

Bill tourna sur lui-même, se retrouvant entre les jambes écartés de l'adolescent, et le regarda avec un air songeur.

« Je pense » déclara-t-il finalement avant de tendre sa main pour attraper le téléphone qui trainait sur la table de chevet. « T'as rien de prévu cet après-midi ? »

« Non »

« Cool. Tu veux quoi sur ta pizza ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il cherchait dans son répertoire le numéro du livreur tout en faufilant son autre main entre les cuisses de son amant

« Donc je reste ? »

« J'ai rarement l'appartement pour moi tout seul, alors sauf si tu ne veux pas en profiter… » Commença Bill en portant le téléphone contre son oreille. Il gloussa alors que Tom le faisait basculer sur le dos.

Bill souffla sur le sexe qui lui faisait face, tirant un grognement de frustration à Tom, avant de lécher le dessous, jouant avec son piercing sur la peau sensible. Il fit tourner la petite boule contre son gland, l'enfonçant légèrement dans la fente. Puis il lapa le bout de son pénis en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Bill ! » supplia Tom « Vas-y »

Bill lui adressa un sourire sadique et abaissa sa bouche au niveau de ses testicules, les titillant du bout de sa langue. Tom pesta et Bill encercla de sa main la base de son sexe alors qu'il se relevait légèrement. Il enroula ses lèvres autour de son sexe et l'engloutit entièrement, le faisant jurer.

Bill agrippa fermement les draps alors qu'il sentait le bassin de Tom claquer contre ses fesses à chacun de ses entrées en lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de son corps alors que Tom le prenait juste comme il le fallait, heurtant sa prostate et le rendant fou de plaisir. Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales alors qu'il jouissait contre le ventre de son amant.

« Pause » geignit Tom alors que Bill venait de le faire jouir pour la quatrième fois. « J'en peux plus »

Bill sourit en se tournant sur le ventre « Moi non plus »

«Une part de pizza ? » proposa Tom en lui tendant la boite.

« Elle est froide depuis longtemps » Grimaça Bill en la repoussant de la main.

« Ca me dérange pas moi » déclara Tom en portant une part à ses lèvres. « Faut que je reprenne des forces »

« Y'a intérêt. »

« Va falloir que je rentre chez moi, tu sais »

« Hum, combien de temps ? »

« Une heure »

« Ca va ! Largement le temps pour une dernière fois » sourit Bill « Finis-moi cette pizza ! »

Gustav croisa Tom qui sortait de chez lui, et il rentra dans l'appartement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il tomba sur Bill affalé sur le canapé, l'air parfaitement repu, et secoua la tête.

« Bonne journée ? » lança-t-il en s'installant à côté de lui.

« Si tu savais » répondit Bill « Bordel, ça fait un bien fou »

« Aucune culpabilité alors ? » s'enquit le blond.

« Attends, je savoure encore mes orgasmes là, on parlera de ça après »

Gustav leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, tu m'en vois ravi. Qui c'est qui avait raison, encore ? »

« Toi, évidemment »

« Wow, il doit être vraiment bon si tu le reconnais sans râler »

« Si tu savais… » Souffla Bill

« Il assure alors pour un mec de dix-se -»

« Tais-toi ! » le coupa vivement Bill en se redressant sur le sofa. « Je penserais à ça après »

«Merde, je baise avec un mec de sept ans de moins que moi ! » s'exclama-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, prenons son visage entre ses mains.

«Ne recommence pas ! » le réprimanda Gustav en pressant son épaule dans sa main.

«C'est ta faute, t'as relancé le sujet » répliqua le brun en relevant ses yeux vers les siens.

«Bill, on s'en fout de son âge, il est venu te chercher, et tant que tu prends ton pieds, c'est l'essentiel ! »

« De toute façon, c'est trop tard » remarqua Bill en haussant les épaules «Maintenant que le mal est fait, pourquoi s'en priver ? »

« Exactement ! Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Pas de problèmes donc ? »

« Pour le moment »

« Alors Tom, t'étais parti en vadrouille ? » questionna Andrew, le frère le plus jeune de Tom, âgé de vingt-et-un ans, alors que ce dernier pénétrait dans leur appartement avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Disons que j'étais occupé » répondit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté de son frère.

« Encore à faire des conneries, je suppose » sourit Lukas, son deuxième frère « Tu ferais mieux de te trouver un mec, frérot »

« Je vous emmerde ! » pesta Tom en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Ouh, on a touché la corde sensible, je crois » railla Lukas.

« Sois pas vexé, je fais juste remarquer que t'es célibataire depuis trois ans. A ton âge, tu devrais tous les faire craquer.»

« Il les fait craquer, mais juste pour une nuit » souleva Andrew en levant l'index en l'air.

« Vos gueules ! J'ai un petit ami, okay ? C'est avec lui que j'étais » riposta Tom. Ce n'était juste qu'un petit mensonge après tout, mais ça ils n'étaient pas obligé de le savoir.

« Mouais, comme par hasard ! Nom ? Age ? » Questionna Lukas.

« Il s'appelle Bill, et il a, euh » il réfléchit « 24 ans ! »

Andrew siffla alors que Lukas fronçait les sourcils.

« T'es sérieux ? Tu sors avec un mec qui a le même âge que moi ? »

« Quoi ça te pose un problème ? »

« J'ai juste du mal à le croire » dit Lukas sur un ton suspicieux. « Je te croirais le jour où tu me le présenteras. »

Tom se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. « Ouais bah, on verra ! »

« T'as peur qu'il te le pique ? » se moqua Andrew. « En tout cas pour moi pas de soucis, une moitié de la fratrie gay ça suffit largement ! »

« Le dites pas à Maman »

« Sûrement pas tant que je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle le prendra » le rassura Andrew.

« Donc, tu disais que t'étais avec lui avant de rentrer ? » Lukas relança la conversation. « Ca explique ton air totalement niais du mec qui a pris son pied… »

« Attends, parlons bien, parlons cul. C'est un bon coup ? » L'interrompit Andrew.

« Hey, mais si il est plus âgé… c'était lui au dessus ? »

« Vous êtes désespérants ! » s'exclama Tom en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main.

« On est tes frères, on parle de ça entre frères, n'est-ce pas Andy ? »

« Evidemment. » confirma Andrew. « Dis-nous tout ! »

« Je vous dit juste d'aller vous faire foutre » répondit Tom en se levant. «Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais testé, au passage » lança-t-il alors qu'il refermait la porte de sa chambre.

Il s'assit sur son lit et secoua la tête. Il s'était mis lui-même dans la merde en affirmant que Bill était son petit ami, mais être le benjamin d'une fratrie de quatre garçons faisait parfois dire des choses stupides juste pour s'attirer un peu de fierté de la part de ses frères.

Bill gémit doucement alors que Tom mordillait son cou, glissant sa langue humide contre sa peau.

Il agrippa fermement ses doigts aux racines de ses dreads en rejetant davantage la tête en arrière, expirant durement. Tom sourit contre sa gorge en l'entendant et remonta doucement son visage jusque sien, faisant râper au passage ses dents sur son menton.

« Alors Monsieur Kaulitz, on se laisse martyriser par un de ses élèves ? »

Bill grogna et croisa les bras sur son torse.

Tom se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler leur condition en le nommant de la sorte, et même après les plusieurs semaines qu'avaient duré leur relation, il arrivait encore à Bill de culpabiliser à ce propos.

« Allez Bill, boude pas, je trouve ça super excitant » souffla Tom contre ses lèvres avant de les lécher légèrement. Bill passa une main dans sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se reculer et plaqua durement leurs bouches.

Ils couchaient régulièrement ensemble, mais ne formait pas un couple, ils étaient juste amants au sens purement sexuel du terme. Et ils adoraient ça.

Tom se pencha sur Bill, manquant de le faire basculer de la moto contre laquelle il était appuyé, les coupant dans leur élan.

« Faut que je te ramène » déclara Bill alors que Tom faufilait ses mains sous sa veste, attrapant ses hanches pour le coller contre lui.

« Pas envie » bougonna Tom « Je suis pas rassasié de toi »

« Ah, l'ardeur de la jeunesse » constata Bill avec un faux air blasé.

« Plains-toi » riposta Tom « T'es bien content d'avoir un petit jeune pour satisfaire des besoins… »

Bill roula des yeux. « Trêve de plaisanteries, allons-y »

« Je peux rester cette nuit, plutôt ? » quémanda Tom en faisant une moue qui se voulait craquante.

« Et tu lui dis quoi à ta mère ? »

« Je trouverais bien. S'il te plait »

« Okay » consentit Bill devant ses yeux de chiens battus avant de saisir une de ses dreads entre ses doigts.

Bill émergeait lentement du sommeil alors que Tom caressait distraitement son flanc nu, l'observant se réveiller, allongé sur le côté face à lui et sa tête appuyée sur sa main. L'adulte ronronna avant de papillonner des yeux.

« Salut » lança-t-il, la bouche pâteuse et la voix légèrement rocailleuse, tirant un petit rire à son amant. Il lui tira la langue avant de soupirer longuement.

« Quelle heure il est ? »

« L'heure de se lever » sourit Tom.

Okay, Bill devait avouer que parfois, ils agissaient comme un couple. Mais ce n'était parce qu'ils se voyaient juste pour du sexe qu'ils devaient obligatoirement être froid l'un envers l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ronchonna pour la forme et se leva du lit, enfilant son boxer et son t-shirt qui trainait à terre tandis que Tom faisait de même. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas tout aussi motivé l'un que l'autre jusqu'à la cuisine où ils s'affalèrent sur la table.

« Moi aussi j'suis content de vous voir » remarqua Gustav avant de déposer un plat de pancakes devant eux. « Servez-vous, goinfres. »

« Merci Gus' » lança négligemment Bill tout en tartinant l'aliment de confiture de fraises.

« Heu, merci » répéta Tom, légèrement embarrassé.

« Pas de quoi. Faut que je te donne tes forces pour que tu continues à satisfaire mon meilleur ami »

Bill grogna en montrant les dents avant de lui balancer un morceau du pancake qu'il mangeait à la figure.

« Je me passerais de ce genre de remarque »

« Oh Bill fais pas ta pucelle avec nous, je te connais mieux que personne et Tom est parfaitement au courant de tes prouesses sexuelles »

Le dernier cité hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et Bill abdiqua en soupirant.

« Okay, vas-y, nourris le, j'en ai pas fini avec lui »

Tom attira de sa main le visage de Bill vers le sien pour lui voler un baiser qui se prolongea finalement dans un gout sucré de confiture, alors que Gustav levait les yeux au ciel.

Non vraiment, songeait Bill, il n'y avait aucun mal à rajouter un peu de tendresse au sexe. Rien d'ambigu là-dedans.

« J'ai hâte à ce soir » glissa discrètement Tom à l'oreille de Bill tout en rentrant en cours.

Ce dernier en resta perturbé durant le reste de l'heure et lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis de classe, il re-claqua vivement la porte et plaqua Tom contre celle-ci.

« Tu m'as excité toute l'heure » siffla-t-il.

« Je sais, j'ai fais exprès. » répondit simplement Tom tout en inversant leur position.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire mine de branler ton stylo et d'en suçoter le bout »

« C'est ton bout que j'ai envie de suçoter là » rétorqua Tom déboutonnant le jean de Bill.

« Pas ici ! » L'houspilla Bill en cherchant à retirer les mains baladeuses de son entrejambe « Trop risqué »

« T'aimes le risque, sinon tu ne coucherais pas avec moi » remarqua Tom en raffermissant sa prise sur son sexe à travers le jean.

Bill couina avant de sursauter violemment lorsque quelques coups furent portés à la porte sur laquelle il était adossé.

Il repoussa violemment Tom et reboutonna vivement son pantalon d'une main tout en ouvrant la porte de l'autre.

« Et donc je te conseille vivement de revoir la conjugaison de l'imparfait, c'est ton point faible. Au revoir Tom. »

« Au revoir _Monsieur _» fit ce dernier en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il sortit de la salle et observa Bill qui faisait entrer ses élèves, tout en le fixant des yeux. Tom enfonça son index entre ses lèvres, feignant de le sucer, faisant rosir Bill, avant de partir en riant.

Rire qui s'atténua lorsqu'il arriva en retard à son cours d'histoire. Il lâcha un fort soupir avant de frapper à la porte. Décidemment, il n'y avait plus que les coucheries avec Bill qui rythmait sa vie en ces dernières semaines.

Et Bill se faisait exactement la même réflexion alors qu'il balayait sa classe du regard, absolument pas motivé à faire cours.

« J'ai vraiment très très envie de toi » susurra Tom à Bill à peine la porte de l'appartement franchi. « Ca fait longtemps » rajouta-t-il tout en le faisant reculer jusqu'au centre du salon.

« ca fait deux jours » soupira Bill d'un air exaspéré.

« Deux jours de trop » Rétorqua Tom en le faisant tomber sur le canapé.

Bill attrapa ses bras et les tira pour qu'il retombe sur lui, le surplombant. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures avec ses pieds alors que Tom tentait de lui retirer son pantalon. Puis Bill rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser de manière mouillée, leur langue dérapant presque hors de leurs bouches.

Les doigts de Tom trouvèrent rapidement le chemin jusqu'aux fesses de Bill qu'ils agrippèrent alors que l'adolescent pressait son entrejambe contre celle de son amant. Celui-ci entreprit de déboutonner le baggy de Tom pour qu'il retombe à ses pieds, et le dreadé l'envoya valser en un battement de jambe. Il abaissa le boxer de Bill au maximum ainsi que le sien et enroula sa main autour de leurs deux sexes durs, leur tirant des petits gémissements de contentement.

« Putain » lâcha Bill alors que Tom frottait son pouce fortement contre son gland.

« Pas de sexe sur le canapé ! » hurla soudainement Gustav qui venait de pénétrer dans l'appartement, l'air outré. « Bill ! »

Tom se figea alors que Bill se relevait soudainement.

« Désolé ! » lança-t-il en attrapant la main de Tom pour qu'il le suive jusqu'à la chambre.

« Mes yeux me brûlent ! » cria Gustav alors qu'ils passaient devant lui à moitié nus. « Tu me le payeras Bill »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un gémissement étouffé alors que la porte de la chambre venait de se refermer. Il soupira, hésita, et ressortit de l'appartement. Ces deux là finiraient par avoir sa peau. Et dire qu'il était celui qui avait encouragé Bill, était-il stupide ? Il savait pourtant à quel point il pouvait se révéler chaud lapin lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec quelqu'un qui était sur la même longueur que lui niveau sexuel. Il n'avait surement pas pensé que ça durerait aussi longtemps. En fait, c'en était même louche. Il songea qu'il fallait qu'il parle de ça avec Bill un de ces jours, de cette impression qu'il avait de se retrouver avec un vrai petit couple et non pas de simples amants ces derniers temps.

Lorsque Tom retrouva Bill à son point de rendez-vous habituel la semaine suivante, il remarqua tout de suite son air inquiet.

« Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » questionna-t-il, intrigué.

« Rien rien. Enfin, Gustav est malade, je préférais qu'on n'aille pas chez moi ce soir, faut qu'il se repose »

« Alors c'est le moment pour que je te montre où j'habite » sourit Tom. « Y'a personne chez moi en plus, par miracle »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bill garait sa moto en bas de l'immeuble où logeait Tom.

« Bon c'est pas super classe hein » l'informa Tom alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton de son étage avant de se tourner vers Bill avec un sourire malicieux.

« Dis donc, ça te fais pas fantasmer de le fait dans l'ascenseur »

Bill secoua la tête. « Peut être une autre fois »

L'adolescent pencha la tête sur le côté, l'examinant. Il avait vraiment l'air un peu mal.

« D'accord » répondit-il avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. « T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Ouais ouais » acquiesça Bill tout en le suivant hors de l'ascenseur. « T'inquiète pas »

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement que Tom fit rapidement visiter à Bill avant d'atterrir dans sa chambre, très typiquement adolescente avec des posters aux murs et une guitare qui trainait dans un coin.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu en jouais » fit Bill en avisant l'instrument.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait longuement connaissance, en même temps » fit remarquer Tom avant de s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. Bill fit de même et ils s'allongèrent d'un même mouvement sur le dos.

Bill roula sur le flanc, appuyant sa tête sur sa main et surplombant légèrement son amant.

« C'est dommage. »

Tom hocha la tête avant d'attraper ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement, presque trop, et Bill répondit doucement au baiser, le savourant, ses mains agrippant mollement le t-shirt de Tom qui le faisait gentiment basculer sur le dos.

Contrairement à leurs habitudes, ils passèrent simplement la soirée à s'embrasser et à se câliner, ce que Bill avait trouvé étrangement très agréable. Tom avait senti son mal être, et Bill lui avait dit qu'il en parlerait un peu plus tard, alors il s'était juste contenté de le réconforter comme il pouvait. Et ils avaient beaucoup parlé aussi, de leurs vies, de la vie en générale, et d'autres choses encore, jusqu'à ce que Bill déclare qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre.

Ils se dirent au revoir, et Tom se retrouva seul dans l'appartement. Et, à son plus grand étonnement, il n'était pas plus frustré que cela. Il avait apprécié ce moment avec Bill, sûrement beaucoup trop même, et ça l'inquiétait.

Bill rentra rapidement chez lui, et se dirigea immédiatement au chevet de Gustav. Il pressa sa main sur son front, constatant que sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé, et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Ca va ? »

« Pas vraiment »

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ? » s'enquit-il.

« Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu as été voir Tom ? »

« Oui. On a juste passé du temps ensemble, pas de sexe. Mais, je sais pas, je me sentais bien entre ses bras. »

Gustav sourit doucement. « Tu te serais pas un peu, voire beaucoup, entiché de lui ? »

Bill se mordit la lèvre en rougissant légèrement. « Peut être bien »

« Tu devrais tenter quelque chose avec lui. Enfin, autre chose que le sexe, je veux dire » le conseilla Gustav.

« Je sais pas » souffla le brun «Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, et encore moins sûr que Tom soit d'accord avec ça »

« Demande lui et tu verras » répondit Gustav, pragmatique.

« J'aviserai »céda Bill. « Je vais te laisser te reposer » rajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il grimaça à l'idée qu'il lui fallait avoir une petite conversation avec Tom dans les jours suivants. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait le jeune homme de plus en plus. Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient, ils avaient fini par connaître assez bien l'autre, finalement, en tout cas, bien assez pour que Bill tombe sous le charme de Tom. Il soupira, évidemment, ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui. Et Tom qui ne serait majeur qu'en mars, c'est-à-dire dans trois mois. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle idée de s'éprendre d'un de ses élèves, c'était vraiment stupide.

« Bill, je peux te parler ? » demanda Tom à la fin du cours quelques jours plus tard.

« Bien sûr » répondit Bill, autant intrigué qu'inquiet. « Un problème ? »

Tom souffla pour se donner du courage et fit face à Bill qui était toujours assis sur le bureau.

« Voilà, je..enfin… je pense que toi et moi .. » Commença-t-il, hésitant.

« Oui ? » le pressa Bill en remuant nerveusement la jambe.

« J'aimerais qu'on arrête »

Bill se figea, la bouche entrouverte, pris par surprise.

« J'en ai marre de cette relation, et puis je suis encore jeune et.. »

« O-Okay » le coupa Bill « Je comprends. Besoin de nouveauté. »

Tom le gratifia d'un sourire gêné. « Voilà. Bon euhm, je vais te laisser vu que tu as cours»

Bill hocha la tête silencieusement et le regarda s'en aller, n'en revenant pas vraiment.

Alors c'était tout ?

Il posa sa main sur ses yeux et secoua la tête. Evidemment, Tom n'était qu'un adolescent après tout, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre ?

Tom assista, maussade, à son autre heure de cours. Il avait choisi la meilleure solution, se persuadait-il, il évitait la catastrophe. Bien sûr que son excuse était bidon, il avait tout sauf marre de Bill, au contraire, et c'était justement ça le problème.

Tom salua Bill en entrant dans la salle de classe deux jours plus tard, comme la plupart des autres élèves, et ce dernier l'ignora presque. Alors qu'il s'installait à son bureau, Tom remarqua qu'il avait l'air particulièrement fatigué.

Le lendemain, il n'était même plus maquillé, ses cernes ressortant sur sa peau plus pâle qu'à l'habituelle. Tom essaya de l'accoster à la fin du cours, mais Bill lui dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le temps, et que non ce n'était pas à cause de lui, ce qui était vrai, du moins en majeure partie, avant de partir rapidement de la salle de classe.

Le jour suivant il craqua en plein milieu du cours, qui était le dernier de la journée, et Tom le regarda quitter la pièce avec inquiétude, se retenant de le suivre pour lui demander la cause de ses larmes.

Lorsque le week end fut passé, Bill n'était tout simplement pas venu donner cours.

Et là, Tom s'inquiéta réellement. Il essaya de le joindre sur son portable mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

Le mardi matin, constata que Bill était toujours inscrit au tableau des professeurs absents, et ce jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. C'était vraiment inhabituel de la part de celui-ci.

Le dimanche arriva rapidement, et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Bill, malgré ses appels et ses sms.

La nuit était tombée, et Bill éteignit le moteur de sa moto et en descendit. Il regarda longuement l'immeuble avant de souffle un bon coup.

_« Tom a arrêté avec moi. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de cette relation »_

_« Ce sont ses mots ? »_

_« Oui »_

_« Il a dit qu'il en avait marre de votre relation, pas de toi. »_

_« Que veux tu dire ? »_

_« Peut être qu'il en avait marre, comme toi, de faire comme si seul le sexe vous reliait. »_

_« Tu crois que j'ai encore une chance ? »_

_« J'en suis certain, je vous ai observé, tu sais, ça fait longtemps que vous agissez plus comme un couple d'amoureux que d'amants. »_

Il pénétra dans l'immeuble en profitant qu'un de ses habitants en ouvrait la porte, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« Vous allez à quel étage ? » demanda l'inconnu, dont le visage rappelait étrangement Tom à Bill.

« Au troisième » répondit Bill. « Enfin je crois. Vous connaissez les Trumper ? Je ne suis plus sûr de leur appartement »

_« Promets-moi que tu iras le voir, après. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi à ma place. »_

« Oh oui, je suis l'un d'eux. Lukas, enchanté » dit-il en tendant sa main vers Bill qui la serra machinalement. «Vous venez voir qui ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu »

« Tom »

_« Je te le promets »_

« Oh, vous êtes Bill, son petit ami, non ? »

« Il vous a dit ça ? » s'étonna Bill.

« Et bien oui. On peut se tutoyer non, si tu sors avec moi frère ?»

Bill sourit « Si tu veux. »

« Si je puis permettre, mon frère a de très bons goûts »

Bill rougit avant de toussoter pour se donner contenance. Ce jeune homme était tout à fait charmant, il était certain que s'il ne s'était pas déjà entiché de Tom, il aurait pu succomber au charme de son frère.

« On est arrivé » constata Lukas alors que les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir.

Bill le suivit docilement jusqu'à l'appartement.

« Je suppose que tu sais déjà où est la chambre » plaisanta Lukas et Bill acquiesça silencieusement.

Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Tom, sentant deux paires d'yeux le suivre, avant de toquer à la porte.

« Il est super mignon » lança Lukas à Andrew.

« Attends c'est lui le copain de Tom ? » s'interloqua ce dernier. « Et bien, je dois dire que petit Tom doit avoir un sacré talent de séduction qu'il nous a caché. »

« Oui ? » lança Tom en se redressant sur son lit, et il ouvrit grand la bouche lorsqu'il vit Bill entrer dans sa chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Euhm Salut »

« Bill ! » s'exclama enfin Tom tout en se levant vivement pour se placer devant lui. « Où étais-tu passé ? » demanda-il tout en caressant sa joue de sa main, occultant le fait qu'il était sensé l'avoir en quelque sorte largué. Il était trop heureux de le voir pour faire semblant.

Bill posa sa main sur celle de Tom.

« Je t'expliquerais après » souffla-t-il avant d'amener sa bouche contre son oreille. « Fais-moi l'amour » susurra-t-il et Tom écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« J'en ai besoin, s'il te plait »

Pour toute réponse, Tom posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, les pénétrant doucement de sa langue. Bill la caressa de la sienne tout en se laissant entrainer vers le lit. Tom l'y allongea gentiment, cassant le baiser pour retirer leurs chaussures et chaussettes. Puis il fit glisser le pantalon noir de Bill le long de ses jambes, avant d'en caresser la longueur.

« D'après ton frère, je suis ton petit ami » lança Bill et Tom le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser.

« Je t'expliquerai après aussi » déclara-t-il en décollant ses lèvres de siennes.

Il fit passer son propre t-shirt au dessus de sa tête, le laissant tomber sur la moquette avant de faire de même avec celui de Bill.

Les mains de Bill vinrent se poser sur son torse, l'effleurant de ses doigts fins et en redécouvrant la douceur.

« Ca m'avait manqué » souffla-t-il tandis que Tom déboutonnait son baggy.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa ce dernier en achevant de se déshabiller, se retrouvant nu contre Bill qui frissonna de désir, ses yeux parcourant son corps. « A moi aussi ça m'a manqué. Tu m'as manqué » rajouta-t-il en glissant sa main dans le boxer de Bill.

Il lui retira ce dernier vêtement et Bill le laissa faire avec plaisir avant d'écarter les jambes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aucune pudeur vis-à-vis de Tom. Celui s'abaissa au niveau de son sexe qui durcissait déjà mais Bill le stoppa de sa main, le faisant revenir à sa hauteur.

« Je te veux juste en moi » souffla-t-il « S'il te plait »

« Ca me plait beaucoup » répondit Tom sur le même ton « Mais je n'ai pas de lubrifiant » rajouta-t-il tout en se reculant sur le lit. Il écarta de ses doigts les fesses de Bill, avant de glisser sa langue contre son orifice. Bill gémit, bien que surpris, et se mordit fortement la lèvre lorsque que la langue le pénétra.

« Oh ! » lâcha-t-il, se retenant de refermer ses cuisses autour de Tom. Ca, c'était quelque chose de nouveau entre eux, et même de nouveau tout court pour lui, et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait grandement.

Les doigts de Tom attrapèrent le dessus de ses cuisses et il lécha Bill avec application, essayant tant bien que mal d'onduler se langue à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentait les jambes de Bill trembler légèrement sous ses mains, et se retira de lui. Il appliqua un dernier coup de langue sur son intimité, avant de la remplacer par un doigt. Sa bouche remonta jusqu'à ses testicules qu'il suça doucement dans sa bouche, avant de glisser le long de sa verge, histoire de titiller un peu son amant.

Il releva le visage vers celui de ce dernier et constata qu'il mordait fortement sa main pour ne pas gémir. Il s'avança sur le lit et la retira de son visage, y posant ses lèvres à la place alors qu'il entrait un deuxième doigt en lui avec facilité. Bill expira dans sa bouche, et il déconnecta leurs lèvres, se redressant pour attraper un préservatif.

Il l'enfila rapidement avant de se replacer entre les jambes de Bill qui lui sourit.

« Vas-y »

Tom obéit sans broncher, écartant les cuisses de Bill encore davantage et entrant lentement en lui. Les jambes de Bill se refermèrent autour de lui alors que son corps se cambrait. Tom saisit son sexe entre ses mains, et Bill haleta tandis que l'adolescent commençait un lent vas-et-viens en lui.

Il se raccrocha à ses épaules et gémit longuement. Tom le prenait lentement, caressant tendrement son visage et son torse de ses mains. Lui faisait l'amour, en fait. Et il adorait ça. Il pouvait sentir chaque centimètre de Tom qui entrait et sortait de lui, et il se resserra autour de lui, lui tirant un juron.

Leurs yeux se fondirent les uns dans les autres et ne se lâchèrent pas alors que leurs corps s'unissaient de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

Bill était merveilleux autour de Tom, chaud, et étroit juste comme il le fallait. Sa peau était douce et frémissantes sous ses caresses, et ses lèvres pulpeuses déposaient de charmants baisers humides le long de son cou. Sa langue faisait des merveilles contre sa gorge et sa pomme d'Adam, et ses ongles lui griffaient légèrement le dos, lui provoquant d'agréables frissons. Et Tom se perdait dans toutes ses sensations, haletant presque.

Bill releva son bassin pour poser ses jambes sur les épaules de Tom qui frotta ainsi de son sexe contre sa prostate, et une douce chaleur se répandit dans leurs deux corps, avant de s'intensifier et de les consumer entièrement. Leurs gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre sans qu'ils ne les retiennent, et ils firent l'amour plus fortement encore, se laissant guider par leur plaisir qui leur faisait atteindre rapidement les étoiles.

Bill ne sentait plus que la présence de Tom en lui et sur lui, et c'était justement ce dont il avait besoin. Ses gémissements se firent plus forts à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui, et ses membres se mirent à trembler incontrôlablement. Il atteignit l'orgasme en un son rauque et laissa ses jambes retomber sur le matelas.

Tom le re-pénétra et exécuta quelques vas-et-viens avant de jouir à son tour, son corps se crispant et ses prunelles toujours plantées dans celles de Bill. Son souffle se coupa un moment avant qu'il ne se laisse retomber sur le dos à côté de son amant qui se blottit contre lui. Il retira la protection et reprit une profonde inspiration, se calmant. Bill lui chuchota un merci au creux de l'oreille.

Tom ne fit que lui sourire, plongeant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs, jouant avec les mèches douces.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes chez moi »

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'accueilles ainsi » rétorqua gentiment Bill. « Ca te dérange pas si on en parle demain, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormi » il marqua une pause « Je peux rester dormir au fait ?» s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Reste tant que tu veux » le rassura Tom avant d'éteindre la lumière de la chambre et Bill se relaxa contre lui. Il cala son visage contre son épaule et prit le bras de Tom pour le placer sur sa taille, le faisant rouler sur le flanc.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir, et Tom entendit son souffle se faire de plus en plus profonde. Il remonta la couverture sur eux avant de replacer son bras autour de Bill.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard il sentit Bill se retourner pour lui tourner le dos et entendit sa respiration se faire saccadée.

« Bill ? » chuchota-t-il « Ca va pas ? »

Il se rapprocha de lui et constata qu'il sanglotait doucement.

« Bill ? » répéta-t-il tout en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, collant son dos à son torse. « Dis-moi ce qu'y a »

Bill renifla et attrapa les mains de Tom, mêlant ses doigts au sien.

« Je tiens à toi tu sais » murmura Tom contre son oreille « Malgré ce que je t'ai dit et tout, tu peux me faire confiance. Je me suis inquiété pour toi cette semaine, mais tu me répondais pas»

Bill prit une profonde inspiration avant de tout lâcher, se sentant en sécurité dans l'étreinte de Tom.

« La semaine où tu m'as que tu voulais tout arrêter, j'ai passé mes soirées à l'hôpital. »

« Tu ? » commença Tom mais Bill le coupa.

« Laisse moi raconter, s'il te plait. J'y suis allé parce que Gustav a fait une rechute grave. Il était leucémique. Et finalement il est décédé lundi matin. Et l'enterrement était hier. » Il réprima un nouveau sanglot. « Et je me sentais seul, et je suis venu te voir, parce que j'en avais besoin, et parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que je me sens bien avec toi, et que j'arrive à oublier un peu »

Tom resserra son étreinte autour de lui, et déposa un baiser à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

« Je suis absolument désolé. J'aurais du être là pour t'aider. » Chuchota-t-il finalement.

« On ne s'est promis rien d'autre que du sexe à la base Tom, ne t'en veux pas »

« A la base » releva Tom et Bill leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aimerais bien dormir s'il te plait maintenant »

Tom s'humecta nerveusement la lèvre et abdiqua.

« Bonne nuit alors »

« Bonne nuit Tom »

Bill grimaça lorsque le réveil se mit à sonner à une heure indécemment tôt. Il grogna et enfouit son visage contre son oreiller vivant nommé Tom qui le regardait se blottir contre son torse avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu veux que je te laisse dormir ? » gloussa-t-il et Bill fronça le nez avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux qu'il frotta avec ses mains. « T'es adorable » dit-il tendrement.

Bill rosit et releva son visage vers le sien. « Merci »

« Tom, tu devrais déjà être levé » cria une voix féminine, les faisant sursauter.

« Ma mère » précisa Tom.

« Oh, et c'est grave si je suis là ? »

« T'inquiète pas. Lui dit juste pas que tu es mon professeur »

« Pas de soucis » confirma Bill.

« Allez debout » intima Tom en joignant le geste à la parole. « Tiens mets ça pour l'instant » dit-il en lui passant un de ses t-shirts et boxer.

Bill l'enfila et daigna enfin sortir du lit, non sans jeter un coup d'œil intéressé au Tom nu qui se penchait pour prendre un autre vêtement pour lui. Une fois vêtu, celui-ci entraina Bill à sa suite jusqu'à la cuisine, où sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Tu vas encore être en retard ! » lança-t-elle en l'entendant rentrer, avant de se figer en se retournant vers eux. « Euh ? »

« Maman, je te présente Bill. Mon petit ami. Bill, je te présente ma mère, Lena. »

« Magnifique petit ami, je dois dire » rajouta Lukas qui était déjà assis à table.

Bill rougit et bégaya un bonjour à l'intention de la mère de Tom alors que celui-ci fusillait son frère du regard en s'asseyant. Lena était évidemment au courant que son fils aimait les hommes depuis quelques temps déjà, et ne s'en était jamais offusqué, surtout que son fils cadet était homosexuel lui aussi.

«Pas touche » articula silencieusement Tom, faisant rire davantage Lukas.

Bill prit place à côté de son amant, un peu perturbé d'avoir été présenté en tant que petit ami officiel à la mère de Tom. C'était rapide. Surtout sachant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas eux-mêmes officiellement mis en couple.

Il se sentit immédiatement scanné par deux paires d'yeux, et plongea son regard interrogatif dans celui d'Andrew.

« Tu as quel âge Bill ? » questionna finalement Lena, très intriguée, perturbant leur échange de regard.

Bill se mordit la lèvre et Tom le rassura d'un signe de tête.

« Vingt-quatre ans »

« Oh. » dit simplement Lena.

Un ange passa, et la mère de Tom regarda tour à tour Bill et son fils, avant qu'elle ne déclare finalement. « D'accord. De toute façon Tom est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Bienvenue alors »

Bill sourit « Merci beaucoup Madame »

«Tom dépêche toi un peu tu vas être en retard »

« Je l'amènerai au lycée, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Proposa Bill.

« Ah je comprends pourquoi il a choisi plus âgé » pouffa Andrew « C'est plus pratique »

« Andy, ferme-là »

« T'es sûr que y'a aucun problème avec ta mère à propos de mon âge ? » questionna Bill alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain. Tom retira son t-shirt en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est la seule chose que t'as à me demander à propos de tout ça ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Non » avoua Bill « En fait… » Il soupira tout en retirant son haut et Tom s'avança vers lui.

Bill attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

« J'aimerais qu'on se voit pour autre chose que, tu sais, coucher ensemble. Ca fait un moment que j'y pense. Mais tu m'as lâché avant.»

Tom sourit « Je t'ai lâché parce que je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais. Enfin si, plus que du sexe, assurément, mais je pensais pas que tu voulais pareil, vu que tu es plus vieux et tout… »

Bill secoua la tête. « On fait une belle paire d'idiots »

Il attira Tom contre lui avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, connectant leurs regards.

« Je te veux comme petit ami » déclara-t-il simplement et Tom souffla un « Moi aussi » juste avant que les lèvres de Bill ne déposent sur les siennes.

Tom pressa le pas jusqu'au coin de la rue adjacente au lycée, et sourit largement lorsqu'il vit la moto de Bill et son propriétaire en train de l'attendre, bras croisés sur son torse. Il lui vola un baiser rapidement, voulant rester discret, au cas où, avant de grimper sur la moto.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans l'appartement de Bill, où ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Enfin officiellement au niveau de la famille de Tom et d'eux-mêmes. Et encore, personne ne savait que Bill était le professeur de Tom. Celui-ci savait que ses frères s'en ficheraient probablement, mais sa mère, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle accepte ce genre de relation. Elle avait des principes, et sortir avec son professeur n'entrait sûrement pas.

Et ce soir Bill recevait ses propres parents. Il ne savait pas trop comment ils allaient prendre la nouvelle, mais de toute façon ils n'avaient plus d'autorité sur lui. Ils voulaient surtout les mettre au courant. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Tom.

« Détends-toi, ce sont juste mes parents »

« Il n'y a pas que ça qui me stresse. »

« Hum, quoi d'autre ? »

« Tu verras après » fit mystérieusement Tom, et Bill haussa un sourcil. « Okay »

Quelques heures plus tard les parents de Bill sonnaient à la porte d'entrée alors que celui-ci recoiffait convenablement les dreads de Tom. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour mon chéri » déclara sa mère, Simone, avant de lui faire la bise, puis il salua son père, Jorg, avant de se racler la gorge.

Il attrapa la main de Tom qui avait presque réussi à disparaître derrière lui, et l'attira à côté de lui.

« Maman, Papa, je vous présente Tom, mon petit ami »

« Bonjour » fit timidement celui-ci avant de serra la main du père de Bill et de faire la bise à sa mère.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et les fauteuils.

« Donc Tom, c'est ça, tu as quel âge ? Dites moi tout ! » Questionna Simone.

« Bientôt 18 ans » répondit l'intéressé.

Jorg toussa.

« Quoi ? J'te signale que t'as aussi de l'écart avec maman ! » Rétorqua immédiatement Bill.

« Moi je trouve ça trop mignon » s'attendrit Simone « Vous vous êtes connus comment ? »

« En fait » commença Bill en se redressant sur son fauteuil « Tom est mon élève. »

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux et Bill lui prit la main alors que Jorg levait les yeux au ciel.

« Ah bah bravo ! Si tu te fais virer tu… »

« Roh Jorg, tais-toi ! Quand on s'aime on s'aime, peu importe le contexte » l'interrompit Simone. « Dis-moi Tom » continua-t-elle avec manigance « Tu veux des enfants ? »

« Maman ! » s'insurgea Bill « Enfin, ça va pas ? »

« Ohlala, je demande juste, j'ai pas dit que c'était pour maintenant » s'expliqua-t-elle sous le regard furieux de son fils.

« J'vais chercher l'apéro » soupira ce dernier, laissant Tom avec ses parents, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Ca fait longtemps que Bill ne m'avait pas présenté quelqu'un tu sais » fit Simone.

« Oh »

« Mais tu m'as l'air tout à fait charmant »

« Maman t'as fini oui ! » souffla Bill en revenant dans la pièce, un plateau dans la main.

« Enfin seuls » soupira Bill en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Tom et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais pas si ma mère le prendra aussi bien que la tienne, pour le fait que tu sois mon prof »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » le rassura Bill « Au pire on attend que l'année soit terminée pour lui dire »

« Mouais. Elle m'en voudra de toute façon de pas lui avoir dit plus tôt » dit Tom en se retournant dans l'étreinte de Bill. « Mais j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant à te raconter »

Bill haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Tom posa ses mains à plat sur son torse et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour » déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, alors que Bill en restait bouche bée.

« T'es sûr ? » parvint-t-il à articuler.

« Je t'aime » chuchota Tom pour toute réponse, et les yeux de Bill se mirent à briller.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Tom » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Un nouveau mois était passé et ils avaient d'ailleurs fêté les dix-huit ans de Tom, ce qui soulageait un peu Bill qui se sentait moins coupable à ce niveau là.

Bill se dirigeait vers la sortie du lycée, passant devant le secrétariat lorsqu'il croisa Lena qui allait dans le sens inverse.

« Bill ? » s'étonna celle-ci tout en se dirigeant vers lui. « Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air suspicieux alors qu'une alarme résonnait dans l'esprit de Bill.

« Merde merde merde » songea-t-il « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? »

« Je.. »

« Bill» l'interpella Chloé en se posant à côté de lui «Je te cherchais partout, le proviseur veut nous voir à propos d'un problème avec un élève. »

« Oh euh, j'arrive. Excusez moi, il faut que j'y aille » déclara Bill avant de s'enfuir lâchement.

« Ca va pas, t'as l'air mal ? » s'enquit Chloé alors qu'ils parcouraient le couloir menant au bureau du proviseur.

« Non non, ça va » mentit Bill tout en envoyant un texto rapide à Tom.

« Merde » cria Tom en regardant son téléphone « Oh putain »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda Lukas, à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Bah tu vois, Bill. »

« Oui je vois très bien » railla Lukas « Le grand brun sexy là ? »

« Ho, c'est mon mec je te signale » pesta Tom en le frappant au bras. « Enfin bref. En fait c'est, euh, mon prof de français. »

« La vache ! » s'exclama Lukas « T'y vas fort toi dis donc ! C'est du fantasme réalisé ça ! »

« Ferme-la ! Maman l'a croisé au lycée. »

« Oups. Ca va chauffer »

« Merci du soutien » soupira Tom en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Allez, elle sera peut être pas furax. T'as plus qu'à attendre »

C'est ce qu'ils firent, et lorsque Lena débarqua dans le salon vingt minutes plus tard, Lukas se replia stratégiquement dans sa chambre.

« Tom ! » cria Lena, l'air passablement énervé « J'ai croisé Bill au lycée, visiblement, il est prof. J'espère que t'as une bonne explication ! »

« Une explication à quoi ? Oui il est prof, j'y peux rien. »

« Est-ce que c'est ton prof ? »

Tom se mordit la lèvre. « Oui. De français »

« Seigneur » lâcha Lena en se laissant tomber sur le canapé « Tu sors avec ton prof ? »

« Bah oui, je viens de le dire »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

« Roh, c'est bon, j'avais couché avec lui avant la rentrée »

« Géniale, je suis ravie de le savoir, faudra qu'on reparle de ça aussi ! »

« Maman, écoute, n'en fais pas un drame »

« Que j'en fasse pas un drame ? Mais t'as envie de te faire virer ? »

« Je me ferais pas virer, on fait attention, y'a pas de raison que ça se sache ! » rétorqua Tom.

« T'aurais pu m'en parler au moins ! Tu m'as menti »

« Je t'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas mon prof »

« Ca revient au même Tom, je suis pas fier de toi. »

« Je savais que tu réagirais mal, tu vois, j'avais raison. Oui mon petit ami est aussi mon professeur, et oui je te l'ai caché » récapitula Tom « Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? »

« Je sais pas »

« Ecoute, je sais, j'aurais du t'en parler, mais voilà, j'avais peur de ta réaction. En fait on entretenait une relation depuis la rentrée, et pis on a fini par se mettre en couple et voilà. » Raconta Tom. « Il reste plus qu'un trimestre, ça va aller. »

« Tom, dans quelle galère tu t'es fourré encore ! » s'adoucit Lena.

« C'est pas une galère, maman. »

« Le combat est terminé ? » demanda Lukas en revenant dans la pièce.

« Ah parce que tu étais au courant toi ? »

« Oh, du calme, seulement depuis tout à l'heure. Et moi je trouve ça classe »

« Ouais, si tu pouvais arrêter de baver sur mon copain ça m'arrangerait au passage ! » lança Tom.

« Ne vous disputez pas ! » ordonna Lena. « T'es sûr de ce que tu fais Tom ? »

« Oui maman. Je l'aime, et il m'aime, et tout ira bien »

Lena sourit « Comme c'est mignon »

« C'est super niais oui ! » railla Lukas.

«Tu me promets que vous ferez attention ? »

« Juré ! »

« Oh putain » jura Tom alors que Bill le plaquait contre le tableau. « J'ai toujours rêvé de ça »

« Je sais » sourit Bill « Mais même si j'ai vérifié, et que personne ne doit venir ici, mieux vaut faire vite » rajouta-t-il tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de son amant. «Déjà si excité » constata Bill en portant sa main au niveau de son sexe.

« J'ai toujours voulu me faire sucer dans une salle de classe » répliqua Tom « Evidemment, là, ça m'excite »

Bill leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'agenouiller. Il tira sur le boxer de Tom pour l'abaisser, et sourit à la vue de son sexe déjà dur. Il souffla sur le bout avant de glisser sa langue sur le gland, roulant son piercing contre.

« Je pensais que t'avais dit de faire vite » remarqua Tom tout en enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux de Bill.

Bill grogna et ourla ses lèvres autour de son sexe, le prenant en bouche. Il enroula sa main droite à la base de son sexe et posa l'autre sur sa hanche avant d'entamer de lents va-et-vient. Sa langue faisait des merveilles sur la verge de Tom qui gémit doucement, ses doigts se crispant dans la chevelure noire.

Bill s'appliqua à le prendre la plus profondément possible, et déglutit, lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans tout le corps. Sa main droite vint titiller ses testicules alors qu'il retirait le sexe de Tom de sa bouche pour en lécher le long.

Il s'amusa un instant avec sa langue, sentant que Tom était plus qu'excité et qu'il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour jouir. Il finit par recommencer à le sucer vraiment, accélérant ses mouvements pour le faire venir plus vite. Il accompagna ses gestes de sa main, caressant de ses doigts fins le sexe de Tom qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Tom se mordit violemment les doigts pour ne pas gémir trop fort et jouit dans la bouche de Bill qui avala sans broncher. Il se releva face à Tom, se léchant les lèvres.

« Putain. Je t'aime » souffla ce dernier, à bout de souffle. « T'es totalement cinglé »

La soleil du mois de juin éblouissait Bill alors qu'il regardait de loin Tom, et ses autres élèves regarder le résultat de leur Abitur sur les panneaux d'affichage. Il sourit en regardant les explosions de joie, et se retourna vers un de ses élèves pour le féliciter.

Il croisa les doigts en espérant que Tom obtiendrait un bon résultat, ce dernier était vraiment très stressé, lorsqu'on lui sauta soudainement dans les bras. Il n'eut pas eu le temps de réagir qu'une bouche vorace se colla à la sienne, et referma automatique ses bras autour du corps de Tom qui se pressait contre le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, oubliant où ils se trouvaient, les doigts de Tom agrippant ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils finirent par se séparer.

« Je suppose que tu l'as » sourit Bill.

« Mention Bien ! » s'écria Tom.

« Ahem » toussota quelqu'un et Bill rougit instantanément en remarquant les paires d'yeux rivés sur eux.

« Oups » lâcha Tom. « Comme ça l'annonce est faite hein » dit-il finalement tout en apercevant ses amis qui l'observaient avec un air plus que surpris. Il leur adressa un signe de main avant de prendre celle de Bill, et ils s'enfuirent tous les deux sous le gloussement de Chloé et le regard choqué des autres professeurs.

Fin


End file.
